El fénix ya no es inmortal
by rox siniestra
Summary: Saber que el final se acerca jamás es algo que se puede superar con facilidad... Perder a alguien amado, no es algo que pase rápido... Y Ryusei y Ginga lo han experimentado. Advertencia: muerte de un personaje


**Yo: disculpen si esto no es lo que muchos de ustedes esperan, pero ha ocurrido una tragedia, una muy querida amiga mía perdió a su padre hoy.**

**Ryuga: en otras palabras, se te ocurrió esta historia**

**Yo: así es… dilo por favor**

**Ryuga: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

En una habitación de color blanco, el tic-tac del reloj resonaba en las cuatro paredes. En la cama, ubicada en el centro de la habitación, se encontraba recostado un hombre de cabellos rojos como el fuego, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Una brisa veraniega parecía acariciar su rostro.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver el cuerpo de un adolescente de cabellos rojos, iguales a los del hombre, y sus ojos eran de color miel.

El hombre, tras haber oído e sonido de la puerta abriéndose, abrió sus ojos, miro al adolescente y dijo:

-Ginga…

Ginga solo tomó una silla y la colocó al lado de la cama donde se encontraba su padre. En el interior del adolescente se estaba librando una muy dura decisión: "Sentarse en la silla y mirar a su padre" o "llorar y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas". Optó por la más sensata y acorde a la situación, por eso se sentó en la silla.

Un simple cruce entre dos miradas diferentes, la de un adolescente lleno de tristeza y la de un hombre deprimido intentando parecer alegre, causa dolor. Ambos sabían como se sentía el otro.

Ginga suspiró y dijo:

-Aun me cuesta creer que ya han pasado cinco meses desde que me entere de que tienes cáncer de colon.- sentía que se le ahogaba la voz con cada palabra- Y ahora… estas a pocas horas de… -contuvo las lagrimas- de… de… de…

Ryusei interrumpió:

-De perder la vida.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ginga estaba comenzando a llorar, no podía parar. Una lágrima representa la tristeza en esa situación, y es comprensible que el adolescente llore, no todos los días sabes que a tu padre le quedan horas de vida.

El hombre de cabellos rojos miro a su hijo, sabia que este seria el final. Lo que no sabían exactamente era cuanto tiempo les quedaba.

-Papá…- llamo Ginga-. Tú ya debes saber que para mi eres todo. No solo eres mi padre, eres toda mi familia. Aunque no te veía a mi lado diariamente, en espíritu lo estabas. Fuiste mi hombre de consuelo. Aquel al que siempre le podía contar todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Eres un gran hombre, un gran padre, y lo mejor que tengo en mi vida- Ryusei cierra los ojos-. Sé que puedes irte en cualquier momento- toma la mano de Ryusei-. Te amo papá.

-Ginga- le llamo Ryusei-. Estuve ausente en una parte de tú vida, pero siempre me preocupe por tu bienestar. Somos una familia, aunque no estemos al lado del otro todo el tiempo. Siempre me podrás contar todo, aunque no me veas a tu lado, ahí estaré, solo háblame, y te prometo que escucharé. Si soy un gran padre, es porque tú me enseñaste a serlo. Pero… este fénix dejara de ser inmortal. Hijo…-abrió los ojos, se sentó y abrazó a Ginga-. Te amo.

Ryusei cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

Ginga comenzó a sentir que el cuerpo de su padre le pesaba, y cuando logró recostarlo en la cama, noto que no estaba respirando bien. Él salió corriendo de la habitación, para llegar al pasillo y gritar:

-¡Ayuda, por favor!

Un doctor y una enfermera habían llegado lo más rápido que pudieron. Le habían suplicado al adolescente de cabellos rojos que esperara en el pasillo.

Esos cinco minutos que Ginga permaneció fuera de la habitación le parecieron eternos. Cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación le dijo a Ginga que entrara a ver a su padre. Él solo obedeció y entró.

Ryusei se encontraba en la cama, completamente inmóvil. El medico vio al adolescente entrar y dijo:

-El tiempo se esta acabando. Acaba de entrar en un coma irreversible, o también conocido como un estado vegetal. Lo lamento mucho.

A Ginga se e venia el mundo abajo. Esperó a que el medico saliera de la habitación, y cuando salió, él comenzó a llorar. Se sabía que a Ryusei no le quedaba mucho tiempo más de vida, pero no pensaban que fuera tan poco.

Ginga se quitó las lágrimas, se acercó al cuerpo de su padre, lo observó, y dijo:

-Papá… Aun sé que puedes escucharme- tomó la mano de Ryusei-. Créeme que me dolerá poder dejarte ir, pero sé que es lo mejor. Este tal vez sea el final del libro de tú vida, pero… aun tienes muchas cosas por contar. Tú alma y espíritu siguen aquí, conmigo- señaló su corazón con la mano libre-. Vivirás las mismas aventuras que viviré yo. Estaremos juntos por siempre, te lo prometo. Papá… No quiero verte sufrir, y sé bien que no quieres que yo sufra- los latidos de Ryusei disminuyen poco a poco-. Te amo papá- las pulsaciones del corazón de Ryusei llegaron a cero-. Buen viaje, Fénix.

En solo una hora Ginga se encontraba saliendo del hospital donde se había encontrado internado Ryusei. Fuera de ahí, había un grupo de adolescentes y niños esperándolo. Ellos entendían su dolor, y querían acompañarlo. Entonces Ginga pensó:

-Al menos me dejaste en buenas manos papá. Ellos siempre están ahí, igual que tú…

* * *

**Yo: Guada no se cuando leas esto, o incluso si lo vas a leer, pero quiero que sepas que aunque hayas perdido a tú padre, aun tienes a toda tú familia, y también nos tienes a nosotros… tu amigos…**

**Tsubasa: trágico… pero muy tierno… tú amiga debe saber que la quieres mucho…**

**Yo: bien… no diré reviews… ya que esto no estaba planeado por intenciones de recibir comentarios, sino para darle a entender a una amiga que no esta sola, que aun nos tiene a nosotros… **

**Reiji: que dulce**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
